A miniature pH electrode was fabricated with a glass-to-metal seal between the glass electrode body and the silver of the internal reference electrode. The electrode was about 1 mm in diameter and 5 mm long. It had a room temperature sensitivity of 55 mV/pH. One such electrode was made part of a miniature carbon dioxide sensor.